Adventures in Ark: Tommy Helgar (ARK SURVIVAL is not owned by me)
by Dodo King
Summary: Wouldn't it be terrifying to wake up on an island absolutely filled with violent creatures from the past? That's exactly what happened to Tommy Helgar. Join him on his adventure through the world of ARK through many friendships and obstacles. Will he survive the relentless animals that attack him, or will he die off like many others who have washed up on the island?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Ark

I woke up to the taste of dry sand in my mouth. Spitting it out, I tried to gather my surroundings. The sheer brightness of the sun was prohibiting my eyes to settle in to the daylight. I wait a little longer to regain my sight. Looking around, I see that I'm on a beach next to the ocean.

"Where the hell am I?" I exclaim. There was a sudden itch on my left wrist. I went down to scratch it when all of a sudden I feel hard rock instead of skin. I look down.

"What the f..." There was a rock in the underside of my wrist. I did not know what it was doing there so i tried tapping it. A hologram popped up and displayed… statistics?

"This is just like a game…" I muttered. I examined the hologram a little longer noticing that it was indeed just like a game. There were stats you could increase as you level up such as health, stamina and speed and many more. I was level one so I had all base stats but as I was observing the hologram, I had already gained ⅓ of a level. I tried to look at more aspects but I heard a distant roar. I tapped the stone again and the hologram dissipated into the stone. Then I run to where I heard the sound.

The sound had not been too far away from where I was. I peered over the hill and down into the plains below and see a person fighting off what I saw was a huge mammoth. I ran down the side of the cliff to quickly help the person. When I got there, I saw that the person was a guy with a club hitting the mammoth repeatedly but the mammoth also fought back. There was a little glowing bar above the mammoth's head that read, "Mammoth Level 22"

"No way… Is that a mammoth?." I almost screamed in terror and excitement.

"Little help here would be nice." he said breaking me out of my daze. I didn't have any weapons so I did what I thought had to be done. I started punching the mammoth with my bare fists.

After about ten minutes the mammoth finally fell over onto its back.

"Is it dead"? I asked.

"No, it's just knocked out for now." He bent over and started feeding it berries. "I'm going to tame this mammoth and call it Bernie."

"Can you tame anything by just knocking them out?" I ask.

"Yeah, almost anything. By the way, what's your name?" he asked unexpectedly. I think back to the memories I could grasp onto. Nothing came back.

"I-I don't remember." I whisper.

"That's fine, I'll call you Tommy. Tommy Helgar."

This is my first post on FanFiction so if it's bad I'm sorry haha. This is an excerpt of the story I'm writing and if you guys want more, just comment down below or message me if you want to be in the story in later chapters. Also, don't be afraid to message me about ideas on the story.


	2. Chapter 2: The Selectors

As we were walking to the mammoth tamer's hut, I had realized that I hadn't asked for his name.  
"It's Edward Jabob's. That's my name," he said as if he read my mind.

"Are you alone? Do you have friends back at your hut?" I asked.

"Nah, I've been kicked out of my tribe, "Red Waters" for a stupid reason I'd rather not talk about. I did have friends when I was in that tribe but they stopped talking to me once I got kicked out." We walked the rest of the way in silence.

Edward's hut was bigger than I thought. It had a fence around it with a gate opening up to the doorway of the hut. When we got in we were instantly greeted by a, "Jerboa Level 8".

"Say hi to Tommy for me Charlie." said Edward. The little Jerboa squeaked at me and started rubbing it's head against my calf. I started to pet him and he purred a little more.

"Hey, Tom let's have some coffee here."

We sat down on one of his tables as he handed me a cup of hot coffee. I sipped at it and it burned my lips a little but I held in the pain.

"So I have to break this down to you Tom. You can only stay here tonight and by tomorrow morning if I see you still in my house, I will throw you into the ocean." This took me by surprise making me spill a little of the hot coffee on my lap. I winced a little.

"Why? Why can't I stay here with you? I can help you with a lot of things!" I exclaim.

"No, you can't. There are a group of people here on this Island that do not like newcomers. They have killed the past 75 people that have washed ashore here. They're known as the "Selectors." Nobody on the Island likes them but will do anything for them because they are the biggest tribe by far and will destroy anyone that opposes them." I was speechless. Who would do that such of a thing?

"I think I'm gonna go rest for the night now." I say wearily.

This is a short chapter but I'm coming with another one soon. If you guys wan't to be featured in one of my chapters, write a review with what you want your name to be and what creatures you want in the story. If you have any suggestions, write a review too.


End file.
